A New Beginning
by PixelTheLittlestFembot
Summary: Possible Movie Spoilers: With the humans hunting them down, Optimus decides that Earth is lost and cannot be saved. He decides to make the hard decision of leaving Earth to burn with the Decepticons taking over. Though, his conscience can not allow the entire race to be wiped out. An order is given that a Cybertronian may take a human they believe still has good in them.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Transformers Belongs To Hasbo**

**Lisa and future characters Belong To TC_Stark**

**Future Character Belongs to AutobotNightfury**

**Julia Belongs To PixelTheLittlestFembot**

**Quick A/N: This story came to be after watching the newest Transformers movie. It ties in with the fact that the Autobots were being hunted down and the Decepticons secretly taking over. It is not quite in the Movie universe though. It is an AU that is a mix of Prime/Movie with added characters from other series. Most characters will take on the look of the Prime series. I'm sorry if it seems confusing. I just liked the idea of Optimus losing faith in humans and them being hunted. Thank you so much for reading and please enjoy.**

Optimus looked up to the stars with a tired and forlorn expression. They had meant to be friends to the humans but it had all been betrayed. They hunted them and killed out of fear. His brothers and sisters dwindled under his leadership because they had been promised peace with the natives. Now, there was nothing but hate and anguish from those that he and the others had tried so hard to defend.

"What are we going to do, Optimus…?" Ratchet asked quietly, walking up to stand beside his Prime.

Optimus took a heavy sigh before responding, "The humans as a whole will never see us as a friend, old friend. They are young but they have showed their true colors. I can not allow defending the humans, if they continue to hunt us when we attempt to help them. We are leaving, Ratchet."

Ratchet slowly nodded his helm in agreement. Their race had to come first to them. They had meddled in the affairs of these younglings for much too long. Nothing would have stopped the Decepticons from trying to take this planet anyhow.

"But they are not all bad, just like us." Optimus continued, "My conscious would never be clear if I allowed the entire race to be eradicated by others of our kind. Tell the others to find a human, only if they wish to, and bring them. They will stand as their guardian and guide to our ways. Their human will resist, as to be expected, but when their world burns they will realize the gift we have given them."

"You were always too soft, Optimus. Even now you would wish to save the few that you can. How do you plan on us feeding them and taking care of them? They are more complex than a simple pet." Ratchet asked with concern. Luckily, it was just a few humans and maybe they would be able to manage.

"I have been considering that, Ratchet. It would be no hard feat for you and others to come up with a way of making an artificial supplement for them. Clothing and other such materials can easily be replicated but we will take a supply for them. There is death in the air already, Ratchet. The Decepticons have already made their move and the humans still go on with their daily lives. They do not know what's coming." Optimus spoke, the melancholy evident in his voice. He had loved the humans as a father would his children. It hurt him to make an ultimatum decision. They could not remain here.

Ratchet shook his helm and smiled, "Looks like I'll be needing Bumblebee and the others help in this endeavor. But, you know not many will wish to take a human, Prime. They have been hurt and few would realize the goodness that lies within.

"If even a single life is saved, then I will consider it a success."

* * *

"I cannot believe Optimus would even consider bringing humans with us." Prowl growled, his cop alternate mode drawing eyes upon him as he drove next to racecar companion.

"Don't be such a stiff, Prowl." Jazz laughed kind-heartedly, enjoying the lazy drive, "They're not all bad, you know. Any race that makes music like them must have some kind of good in them."

The police car grumbled as he mulled over his mate's words. Jazz had always been the kinder between them, while Prowl had remained the strict one that did not tolerate ignorance. Their relationship was the epitome of the saying, "Opposites attract."

"Besides," Jazz continued, "We can still learn a lot from them and their culture. They even have these things called marriages and it's like us spark merging except you don't lose part of your soul if the other dies. Also, they're really easy to get out of."

"Then what is even the point of getting married then if it means so little?"

"I don't know about that, Prowl. Think about it, they stay with each other because they love each other and when it doesn't work out, they try to mend it. They don't have the threat of spark scars to scare them into remaining together." Jazz said, a smile in his tone of voice.

"Why are you bringing this up now?" Prowl grumbled, quickly becoming uncomfortable with the conversation, "Do you want to get a divorce?"

He was surprised to hear Jazz erupt into laughter.

"Aw, Prowler you're so cute. I wouldn't of worked this hard to get you admitting you like mechs if I didn't want to keep you for the rest of my life." Jazz chuckled, but his voice held how much he truly cared for his mate.

"Don't get sappy on me, Jazz."

"Me? Get sappy? Never." Jazz grinned to himself, "But I'll make a deal with you, Prowler."

Now Prowl's interest was peaked, "What kind of deal?"

"Alright, I'll show you that you can find good humans in the worst of places." Jazz announced, "And if I win, you have to be on bottom next time we interface."

A loud engine roar emitted as Prowl revved his motor, "And what do I get if I win and the humans are just as vile as the rest of them?"

"Well, Prowler, that's a good question. If you win, I'll let you tie me up and spank me while calling me a naughty mech." Jazz smirked.

"How is that different from every other night?" It was Prowl's turn to get a lustful tone, "No, I want you to get on your knees every night for a week and do that thing with your glossa that I like."

Both mechs felt their plating heat up as they exchanged verbal foreplay. Sometimes their attraction was so strong that it only took a few words to get them riled up.

"You got yourself a deal. I haven't got to feel your port in a long time."

Jazz had known exactly where to take Prowl. It had been a place he had found when he went on drives through the more seedy areas around town. The drives had initially been caused by the fact that this area had a few good places to hear some decent music.

"Teasers…? What is this place, Jazz?" Prowl asked suspiciously, putting himself into park next to his mate. From where he was, he had a clear view inside through a window. He was surprised to find human females shedding their clothing.

"A strip club. It's where mainly males go to and toss currency for these girls to dance and 'put on a show.' The girls usually get paid pretty well but it's not very accepted in their culture since the girls can often be subjected to pretty bad people and apparently showing off their bodies somehow makes them horrible people." Jazz explained, "But the people that watch are just 'there for a good time.' Humans can be really odd."

Prowl couldn't agree more. The men inside didn't look friendly in the least and he recognized the look of lust and greed in their eyes. It reminded him of staring at Decepticons.

"You really think you can show me a good human here? I hope your knees don't get too sore. Even the females look unpleasant."

"That's because you're not looking hard enough. Look over to the right. The little red-headed femme. She's here a lot and she usually draws a pretty big crowd. That femme looks like a little flame when she's on stage." Jazz admired.

Prowl gave a low growl, "You've been coming here to stare at a naked femme?"

"It's not like that, Prowl. Just watch her dance. She's beautiful and so is her dancing. It's like she blocks out everyone and just focuses on the music."

The police car was still irritated but did as his mate asked. He had looked at the femme with irritated optics but slowly the feeling started to ebb away. As much as he hated Jazz being right, she did look alluring as she danced. The way her hips swayed, her skin smooth and flawless, even the way her short curls bounced as she did her routine. Her green eyes looked inviting and kind as she looked over the crowd.

It was a sure thing to say that he was irritated that the human was making his armor flush, especially with his mate next to him. The femme just looked so soft and enticing. A youthful face that held hope and happiness, while the others were faded and had lost hope.

Then something caught Prowl's optic that made him inwardly frown, "The femme has bruises."

The discovery caused Jazz to look a bit closer. Her dancing had distracted him from taking a good look at parts of her frame. There were dark bruises around her wrists and near her ribcage on each side. A fresh looking bruise on her cheek was partially hidden by a bit of makeup.

"Those don't look like they were caused by the pole." Jazz replied, feeling a sickness rise in his tank, "You think someone did that to her?"

"I don't think, I know. They're fresh and some of the older ones are starting to fade." Prowl growled. Of course humans would hurt their own kind as much as they had hurt them.

Both sat in silence as the femme had finished up her routine and went to the back to clean up. It had been her last dance of the night. Prowl didn't know why they were still there but he had wanted to see the human leave.

"It's really dark out, Prowler. You think we can make sure she gets home alright? This place isn't the best." Jazz asked, "She'll feel safer with a police car watching her."

"Fine, but then we're going back to base."

Jazz agreed and they waited for the human a few moments before she finally came out. She looked just as pleasant in clothes as she had with none at all. Something was off though, she looked a nervous and there was a look of fear in her green eyes.

It was then that they noticed the man walking up. He was muscled and wore similar clothes to what most male humans wore, but he was wearing a dirty look.

"Lisa, you were supposed to be done an hour ago. You think I like sitting around here just to pick your worthless ass up?" the man spat, grabbing ahold of the girl by her bicep. It seemed silly that the man would do such an act so close to a police car but the dark had mostly hidden Prowl and even then, there was nobody to be seen driving it.

"We were a hundred dollars from paying rent, Scott… I couldn't just leave." the girl spoke, but her voice was timid. It was obvious she was afraid of this Scott character.

"I don't like this, Prowl…" Jazz muttered through their comlink.

"Neither do I."

Her words only seemed to irritate the man farther as he tightened his grip and her a rough shake, "So there's nothing extra is there?! Fuck, I'm surprised anyone would even pay to watch you dance."

Lisa was flinching under his hold, a hand on his to try and loosen his grip, "You're hurting me, Scott… I've got to work tomorrow. Maybe there will be something then."

"You listen, and you listen good. I've been good to you." the man seethed, "I let you live with me. Even share my food with you. Now, don't you think you owe me?"

Lisa took a deep breath before responding, "Maybe...Maybe we can look for a job for y-you… Then there would be a second income."

Prowl and Jazz both gasped inwardly as the man backhanded the red-head. The blow was so great that the hold on her was the only thing keeping her upright. She was just so small and he was so big.

The night was instantly filled with the sounds of a police siren. Instantly, the man let go of her and let her drop to the ground.

"I didn't lay a hand on her!" he yelled, backing away from Lisa with his hands up.

Prowl used his speakers to communicate as he spoke, "Step away from the female with both hands up. Ma'am, carefully get to your feet and get in the passenger seat. You are under protective custody until further notice."

The girl still looked dazed but nodded her head. Prowl was furious to see a thin trickle of blood running down her bottom lip. As soon as she stepped in, Prowl ordered, "Now walk away, and if I ever catch you around these parts again I'll have you arrested faster than you know."

He was satisfied as the man took off like a dog with his tail tucked between his legs. But his attention was turned to the girl curled into his seat. It was then that he realized that she was staring wide-eyed at the driver seat… the empty driver seat.

"Y-You're...one of those robots…?" Lisa gasped, pressing herself deeper into the seat. It had not been long since the incident in Chicago and the destruction was still fresh in everyone's mind.

"Easy there, sunshine. We don't mean you any harm." Jazz's voice filtered in through Prowl's comlink, "That man hurt you and we couldn't just let you go home with him."

"Why do you even live with him?" Prowl growled, "He is a pathetic creature that hurts you and you just keep going back to him. Why?"

"Easy, Prowler."

"Because he's my boyfriend." Lisa finally spoke up, gingerly wiping at her busted lip.

Both were alarmed as she uttered those words. He was supposed to be her potential mate?!

"And you love him…?" Jazz asked slowly.

"I...I must be dreaming… He wasn't always like that, but I just didn't know how to get out." Lisa explained, still wide-eyed. It wasn't everyday that she was saved by giant killer robots that could destroy a whole city.

Prowl engine came to life as he started to back up, "Well, then we're going to give you a way out then."

The life suddenly came back to Lisa's eyes as she jolted up in her seat, "Where are we going?!"

Jazz was wondering the same thing, "Are we really taking the human, Prowler?"

"Am I driving?"

"Yes?"

"Then the answer is yes."

Jazz was left in stunned silence. It had started out as a sort of bet, he didn't know they would actually find a human they were wanting to take with them.

"Prime said to find a human that had good in them. If she can try to find the good in someone like that man, then she must be a saint." Prowl huffed, but eased when he felt the girl trembling in his seat. The heat was soon clicked on low to help warm her up.

Jazz couldn't help but smirk as they drove in silence. He was impressed she had put a small crack in his hard exterior.

"You know, I just realized something." Jazz purred happily.

"And what would that be?"

"You lost the bet, but it's okay. I'm going to take it easy on you, Prowler."

* * *

Julia hugged her books close to her chest as she walked. Her foster parents did not live in the best of areas and it always made her nervous to walk alone. It was the type of area that people would look at people like her and size them up to see what they could get from them. She wished her foster parents would pick her up from school but they always told her that they were too busy for her.

A small sigh escaped her mouth. At least she was a senior in highschool and soon she would be moving off for college and out of the care of the state. She was just lucky that she had managed to get enough scholarships to pay for most of the tuition and books.

"Hey, babe, you look a little lonely." a voice spoke up behind her. It was dark and she hadn't noticed anyone even close to her.

Julia quickly attempted a small smile, "I'm fine. My house is just a few blocks away."

The man simply smirked and walked even closer. From this distance she could see his poor dental hygiene and pocketed skin. He had a way of making her feel dirty without even touching her.

"You sure about that?" he asked, reaching up to finger her hair, "I think you could use the company, so do my friends."

A few more chuckles could be heard in the dark. She wished that they had more streetlights so that she could actually see who was all around her. A rough push sent her stumbling into an alley way. Her heart began to pound painfully as she backed away from them. There was about five men all together and she was rightfully frightened.

"P-Please, I don't want any trouble. I'm just going home." she pleaded, her books clutched even tighter to herself. Her blue eyes were widened in fear as one of them approached, knocking the books from her arms.

"That right? And we're just wanting to spend some time with you." the man sneered, his hot breath in her face as he gripped her chin.

Tears were starting to well up in Julia's eyes. She kept looking around for an escape but she was surrounded and their sneering faces caused her to back up even farther. A scream escaped her as the man jerked her by her shirt and threw her on the hard cement below.

"Better keep that mouth of yours shut. We don't want any spectators." the man growled, reaching down to grip at her pants, not even bothering with the button or zipper.

Julia pleaded once more as she struggled against him, but was suddenly interrupted by what sounded like an ambulance siren and the metal shifting against metal. A flash of orange and white was all she saw as she buried her face into her arms, feeling the man's hands leaving her.

"Pathetic creatures, it isn't enough to abuse our kind without taking the time to hurt your own." a male voice bellowed, the stomping being heard over her. Whatever it was must of been positioned over her.

"Leave or I will disobey the Prime's orders and put an end to each and everyone of you." it warned once more, a loud engine roar filling the area.

"It's one of those fucking robots!" one of the men screamed, scrambling away as fast as he could while the others followed close behind. Julia could have sworn that whatever was over her was breathing heavy through his nose, but it sounded off.

It then made her realize that she was the only person still there and the creature had warned everyone of them to leave, but she was frozen in fear.

Ratchet huffed once more as he watched the humans run. Disgusting creatures that made his armor crawl with revulsion. Not only did they hunt his kind, but also their own. Glancing down, he saw the small femme curled into a ball, her cries not lost to his sharp olfactory senses.

It struck him that she was probably now crying because of him, rather than the humans that had tried to hurt her. He had been driving when he had seen the humans back her into the alleyway. It would have been so easy to just drive on and ignore her pleads for them to leave her alone. But, she had looked so helpless all on her own and not wanting any trouble.

Then he had stepped in when the man had pulled at her clothing, having felt white hot rage fill his chassis.

Kneeling down before her, he slowly ran his digit along her small back, "Are you okay, little one?"

His voice caused the femme to curl even tighter on herself. Ratchet knew it must have been because she thought the warning had been for her too. Gently nudging her he spoke, "Do not be afraid. I was not angry with you, just those human males that wanted to harm you. Look up, I do not wish you harm."

His soothing words caused her to uncurl, if only a little. Her blue eyes peeking through her arms at him. They were wide and having trouble taking him in. He could not blame her for being frightened.

"I-I'm sorry…" she whimpered, curling back up again.

A confused expression crossed Ratchet's face, "And what are you sorry for? You haven't done anything wrong, femmling."

When she didn't respond, he gently scooped her into his palm and brought her up to optic level with him. He knew it would scare her but he needed to calm her sooner rather than later.

"If I wanted to harm you, I would have stepped on you." he pointed out, feeling her ease into his palm. He could tell she was calming slightly, growing aware that he did not want to hurt her.

Sniffling, she responded, "Please don't step on me."

A chortle rumbled in his throat as he heard her, "And have that mess to clean off my ped? No thank you."

An idea was worming into his processor that caused him to frown. It was obvious she lived somewhere in this decrepit place. She was so small and young. It struck him that she did not have an easy life here.

"Do you have a family?" he asked, setting her down on the ground.

The femme worked her jaw a little before responding, "No, sir. They died a long time ago."

Those were the only words he needed before he transformed, opening the passenger door for her, "Then get inside. I'm going to take you somewhere a whole hell of a lot nicer than this place."

Ratchet could see the conflict in her eyes as she stared at him, unsure what to do. Finally, she took a step toward him and clammered inside. The seatbelt instantly came down gently to click her safely in.

"What is your designation?"

"I-It's Julia. What… What is yours?"

"My creators gave me the name Ratchet, Julia." he responded, starting to pull away to drive off.

"Thank you, Mr. Ratchet."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Transformers Belongs To Hasbro**

**Lisa and Rosie Belong To TC_Stark**

**Nirvana Belongs To Autobot Nightfury**

**Julia Belongs to PixelTheLittlestFembot**

The hidden base was bustling with the noises of the remaining mechs moving around and speaking. There was not a large number of them, but they were thankful there was as many as they had, especially with the circumstances.

Ratchet was careful to keep his hand cupped over Julia to keep her hidden away from curious optics. He wasn't sure they would appreciate her presence quite yet and he knew she was still very much frightened by them.

"What ya hiding, Ratchet?" a mech asked, noticing the way Ratchet was holding his servos.

"None of your business, Ironhide." Ratchet grumbled, quickening his pace toward his medical bay. The mech did not look satisfied with the medics words as he followed after him, his large red chassis making long strides.

Getting to the bay, Ratchet gently sat Julia down one of his work benches. The girl perked up a little as she tried to take in her surroundings. Looking toward the ground, she quickly backed away from the edge. She would probably break an ankle if she fell.

"Why are we here, Mr. Ratchet?" Julia asked curiously, looking up up at the mech with large eyes.

Ratchet gave her a small smile and gave her head a gentle pat with his digit, "Optimus does not know you're here yet and the others… would be concerned with your arrival. You'll be safer in here, Julia."

"So this is what ya were hiding, you old cog piece." a voice laughed loudly behind them. Julia quickly scrambled to where she was hidden behind Ratchet's large chassis.

"Ironhide! Get the Pit out of here!" Ratchet growled, protectively scooping her back up.

"Oh, take an oil bath, Ratchet." Ironhide grinned, leaning down a bit to get a better look at what lay in the medic's servos, "She's a cute little thing. You took Optimus up on his offer? Never thought ya would find yourself one ya wanted to take care of."

Julia poked her head up to look up at Ironhide. His expression was kind enough, but he was absolutely huge and red. His body was also littered with all sorts of scars and old healed wounds.

"Aw, don't be afraid, little one. I don't mean you no harm." he frowned, taking in the way she looked at him.

"My name is… Julia." she managed to squeak out. It wouldn't do to be impolite to the new mech, especially since he looked like he could kill her with a look of his optics. Ratchet's expression was shooting warnings at Ironhide to not cause trouble.

"Julia, huh? Mine is Ironhide." the mech grinned, trying to show her he did not mean any harm to her.

They were soon interrupted by the sound of two sets of peds making their way into the bay. It took a moment glance to realize that it was Prowl and Jazz.

"If it isn't the two lovers. Did ya enjoy your romantic drive?" Ironhide chided, but frowning when he realized they were also carrying a small human, "Apparently everyone is getting the human fever."

Prowl ignored Ironhide as he carefully set down the red-headed human on the workbench that Julia had momentarily occupied. Ratchet was instantly concerned as he saw the dried blood on her bottom lip and the bruises.

"Did you-"

Jazz instantly held up his servos defensively, "We didn't lay a servo on her, Doc! This was all human work. It's a long story though."

A huff came from Ratchet. Of course it was a human that had harmed the femme. Their kind held no kind of sympathy for those that could not defend themselves. His look softened though, when he saw how scared she looked. He could tell her mind was still trying to make sense of what had happened.

"What is your designation, little one?" he asked gently, kneeling down a bit so to be on eye level with her. Jazz opened his mouth to answer but Ratchet instantly hushed him, "I want her to tell me her name."

"Lisa." the femme managed to answer. It wasn't in her nature to be so reserved like this, but she was still so confused. Scott had been acting like himself and she had made a simple suggestion when he had hit her. Then the police sirens, her getting in, and then suddenly realizing exactly what they were. She felt like she was going to be sick.

Ratchet's optic brows furrowed at her response, he didn't know how to exactly calm her. Julia had been a bit easier and had calmed with a bit of gentle words and affection. Then it struck him: Julia.

Lifting his servos up, he gently sat the blonde human next to Lisa. The red-head's eyes instantly stared at her with shock. There was another human here? And this one did not look hurt or abused.

Julia did not know exactly what Ratchet wanted from her but the other human looked so scared and it made her heart hurt. Timidly, Julia began to gently stroke her back. When Prowl had sat her down, Lisa had curled her legs underneath her to sit on them.

"It's okay." Julia tried to comfort, "Ratchet saved me from a group of bad people. Is that what the others did for you?"

Lisa gulped a little before responding. Having another person around was helping the tension leave her shoulders.

"Yes, they did." she finally spoke, looking up at Prowl and Jazz, "Thank you for helping me. ...And I'm sorry for freaking out on you."

Jazz was the first to get a big grin, "Well, we did just kind of snatch you up without giving a proper introduction. My name is Jazz, and this is my mate, Prowl."

The police car flinched a little as Jazz so loudly announced their intimate relationship, especially with humans that would most likely not understand. Little did he know that the femmes just thought he was calling Prowl his friend, like an Australian would.

Lisa nodded as she heard their names, a small smile pulling at her lips. She instantly winced as she was reminded of her busted lip. The smile had pulled the wound taunt and opened it back up.

"Can I help?" Julia asked, picking up a scrap of cloth from the bench. She wrapped it tightly around her finger as she knelt down in front of Lisa. It hurt but the red-head remained still as the blonde dabbed at her lip to clean up the blood and and also put pressure on it to ensure it closed back up.

"Guess you mechs followed the Prime's orders pretty well." Ironhide chuckled, "Finding humans that still had good in them."

Lisa pulled Julia into a hug when she had finished up. She was just so happy to have another person around and it made her not feel so alone. It was also almost unnerving how much they looked alike. It was as if the only differences were in hair color, eye color, and their personalities. Julia instantly cuddled into the embrace.

Their embrace was short-lived as another mech made his entrance. From the way the other mechs were looking at him, he must've been someone very important to them. His optics were quick to find the girls sitting on the bench.

"I assume you got my message, Prime." Ratchet said, stepping aside to let Optimus walk up to the bench. His optics seemed to be taking them carefully in, as if he was looking for something. Lisa still had her arms around Julia as they stared wide-eyed up at him.

"Hello, humans. My name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." Optimus introduced, kneeling down the way Ratchet had done before, "We are happy to have you here."

"You're Optimus?" Lisa asked, surprise filling her, "You're the one that the news talks about so much. They said that you ended the alliance between the humans and the Autobots. Why?"

The words caused Optimus to deeply frown and Lisa was afraid she had offended him with her question. She had just been so confused to why they were brought here, especially if there was no alliance with their kind.

"That's the bullshit they've been feeding y'all?" Ironhide growled deeply, "Of course Prime didn't end the truce. He loved you little organics like his own metal."

They could see the sadness and hurt in Optimus' optics as he nodded his helm in a agreement, "We were betrayed, little ones. Lives have been lost to protect your kind, and lives have been taken by your kind. Fear and greed has made us your enemy, when we wished you no harm."

Julia gasped as Lisa's mouth fell open in disbelief. Why had their human governments done such a thing? The Autobots had lost their lives defending them from the Decepticons. They had protected them. Even now, they had been watching over them when they had protected Lisa and Julia.

"Why though? Why would they want to kill you?" Lisa begged for an answer, "The Autobots have never lashed out at humans."

"Because they're afraid of what may come from us. They don't like the slightest possibility of us lashing out. Little do they know that the Decepticons are already in control of most everything. They looked to kill us when they should have been watching out for the snakes in the grass." Ratchet muttered, shaking his helm.

Julia teared up at his words, "Does that m-mean the Decepticons are going to kill our kind?"

It was the mechs' turn to freeze up. That was the question they had dreaded being asked. Lisa was now looking up at them, waiting for their answer to come.

"Yes." Optimus finally answered, their scared expressions hurting him, "But we have given you sanctuary with us. We can not defend every human, but your guardians have chosen to bring you with us."

"Wait, y-you're leaving?" Lisa gasped, her eyes wide and confused.

It was Prowl's turn to speak up, "We cannot stay here and defend humankind. It would be hard enough to fight off the large number of the Decepticons, while the humans try to kill us in the attempt. There is nothing that can be done. They doomed themselves."

The situation fell heavily on them as they realized the implication. Their world was going to be wiped out and nothing could be done about it. Human cowardice had sealed their graves.

"Why were we brought here, Optimus? We're human too." Lisa asked. She wanted to know why they had been chosen to save.

"I would never be able to live with myself if I allowed every last human to be wiped out. It was then that I gave a specific order. Any Autobot who wished to could bring one human that they felt still had goodness in them. They were then responsible for their safety and guidance." Optimus explained, looking to the mechs, "And they chose you."

The girls looked to the mechs that had taken them in. Had they really decided to be responsible for them? They had hardly met, yet they had showed them more compassion and kindness than their kind ever had.

There wasn't words for the gratitude they felt to these mechs, but they still felt despair for the others. Earth was a massive place and there was still so many pure-hearted people out there.

"Mr. Optimus, there's still so many good people." Julia spoke sadly, tears filling her eyes, "I live in a bad place but there's a woman that a lot of people think is bad and scary, but she's a good person. She walks me home whenever she sees me walking alone and helps out a lot of people."

Optimus watched her carefully as she choked back her tears to speak. It made him truly appreciate the order he had been given. The girls were small and knew they were rescued, but still felt sorrow for those lost.

"And what is her name, youngling?" he asked gently.

"Nirvana Evangelous. She has really long black hair and her eyes almost look gold when you look at them. And she's really tall too. Nirvana is in a gang but I promise she's good." Julia begged, comforted by Lisa stroking her hair.

"I will see what can be done, little one." Optimus promised, looking to the other mechs before he left, "Take care of them."

They watched as Optimus transformed and left. Ratchet sighed, looking back to the humans. There was still so much to be done to prepare taking them away from their home. His thoughts were interrupted as he got an incoming transmission through his comlink. Lisa watched as his face slowly frowned and his optic ridges furrowed. His optics suddenly went wide as whoever he was speaking to finished their sentence.

"Get her back here right away!"

* * *

Rosie choked back a sob as she laid on the cold slab of metal. Every inch of her body was crying to be put out of it's misery. All she wanted at that moment was to be snuffed out. Her abuser could have done it so easily, but he always stopped before that moment.

"You've grown so quiet, my Rosie. I know your heart still beats." a voice chortled over her. The femme pulled weakly at her restraints in a vain attempt to curl her abused body away from him. A digit slowly pushed into the fresh brand on her bare side, eliciting a hoarse scream from her.

"P-Please...sto...stop…" she begged, only finding relief when he pulled the digit away. She could hear the monster purr, stroking away her tears with a mockingly gentle touch.

"Stop? But we're having so much fun. I have to admit that I'm pleasantly surprised how well your body has held up." he chuckled, optics scanning over her ribcage. The skin was pulled taut over the bones. Overlord had yet to have fed her anything but his vile concoctions, only sparing her a bit of water to keep her hydrated. Even that came in small quantities.

"Your delightful male friend did not even survive after the first dosage of energon, nor did he scream so beautifully."

Tears continued to slip down her cheeks as she remembered her boyfriend and his passing. Overlord had simply thrown his body away in the garbage when his heart had given out. There was no funeral or proper burial.

"You're growing quiet again on me, sweet Rosie."

A fresh scream escaped her as his servo pinned her to the metal slab, his grip tight and pressing against her damaged body and the brand.

"K-Kill me!" she begged, squirming under his hold, "Please just make i-it stop!"

"Oh? My sweet one, if I killed you, then our little games would be done and I'm not done playing yet." he cooed sweetly, "You should be happy, grateful even. Lord Megatron is going to make your world burn. I am your salvation from his wrath."

Her clothes were in tatters but bits of it remained. Just enough to cover the parts of that she was happy he could not see. It would only be a short-lived mercy and she knew that.

"Your skin is the most lovely tint of blue, Rosie. I thought humans turned green when they were ill. I suppose I am responsible, you know, with all the energon transfusions, injections, and digesting I've forced on you. You truly are a resilient creature."

Her long brown hair was wet with perspiration and tears as she tried to block him out. Even if she did manage to escape or be freed, she was afraid that she would die not much long afterwards.

"You're as fucked up as I remember." a voice hissed from the shadows. Red orbs seemed to float in the darkness before the massive mech walked out into the open.

"Ah, dear Maximus. It's been far too long." Overload purred, overjoyed to see his old plaything, "Did you miss being in my loving care?"

Rosie looked to the new mech in surprise. One mech had been bad enough, and now there was two. Someone high above was truly punishing her.

"Not long enough, Overlord." Maximus growled, stomping closer. The human female strapped to the table was not lost to him. It was common knowledge that he was prejudice against humans but even he felt sick in his tank over seeing her so lifeless, "You are fucked up. As much as I despise humans, I hate you more."

"You wound me, Maximus. I simply enjoy my toys. You were the most durable of all though. How long was it before you escaped? Three years? Three years of constant loving care and you survived. Tell me, has your port recovered…?" Overlord grinned, kneeling down to Rosie as he pushed his lips to her body.

It finally made Maximus snap as he roared his anguish and tackled the equally huge mech. Blows were exchanged and the sounds of heavy metal clanging rang in Rosie's ears. It was deafening and she clutched her eyes shut, waiting for one of them to land on her.

"You're as strong as ever, Maximus!" Overlord laughed, his voice is bellowing through the room, "I'd love to stay and play with you, but Megatron calls. Take good care of Rosie, I'll be back for her."

The sound of screeching tires sounded and with that, her abuser was gone. Maximus was about to run after him but stopped. Overlord was probably already long gone with a warp gate. His large fist slammed into the wall with a roar. It took a moment for his heavy venting to ease before he looked back to the metal slab. Another one of of Overlord's playthings, that was what he had called her.

Seeing her almost lifeless made all those past nightmares flood back. Holding his helm, he approached her. It would be so easy to just leave her there. She was almost dead anyways. If he left her, though, Overlord would simply retrieve her and continue his torture. For as much as he despised humans, he could not grant Overlord that pleasure.

Kneeling down to her, his optics scanned over her. The human's chest was still rising and falling so she was still alive, if only barely. It made his tank churn realizing that the blue tint to her skin had to do with the empty vials lying on the floor.

"I am surprised your heart still beats, human." he grunted, snapping off the chains that kept her restrained. Her limbs remained still, even after he nudged her with his digits, "How long will you live if I take you from this place?"

All she could manage was a soft groan. Her body was spent and all she wanted was to finally be at peace. How could simple metal be so cruel?

Huffing, he plucked her up from the slab and transformed. If she died at the base then it just meant he was not responsible for her, and that Overlord did not get to play. Primus, though, her body looked ready to give out and her skin was so blue from the energon laying underneath.

"W-Who a..are you?" she whispered, limp in his seat. Rosie was still dazed from the ordeal and the shock had paralyzed her.

"Fortress Maximus, fleshling." he grunted, flooring it out of the old factory Overlord had made her prison.

Rosie wanted to relax but Overlord's torture was still fresh. Those two had known each other. Was this mech just like her abuser? Panic instantly flared in her chest as her eyes went wild.

"Let me go!" she screamed, feet coming up to beat at his dashboard as her hands flew up to flail at his window. The sudden outburst caused Maximus to swerve on the abandoned road, "I am not going to be a p-plaything again! I'm a human being! Let me go, you fucking monster!"

Maximus growled as he tried to keep her under control. The life had apparently came back to the girl to make her fight so hard. It was actually impressive that she had the strength to fight him. How long had it taken him to calm after he escaped Overlord?

"Stop it, fleshling!" Maximus roared, his seatbelts snapping around the flailing human. He was surprised to hear a scream escape her. It wasn't until he felt blood seep into his seat that he realized what was going on. There was a still fresh brand on her side, the seat belt having reopened the healing wound.

Now Maximus was the one freaking out. He had no idea what to do with her. Just because he didn't care for humans did not mean he wanted to watch one suffer inside himself. Her skin was so sickly blue and her body so frail in its weakened state. Yes, she had lashed out at him some strength but it had been quickly used up as she cried weakly in his hold.

"Come in, Ratchet. I need your help! I've got a fucking human here that is blue from energon poisoning. Primus, I don't know what to do with her. I'm not a medic! She looks starved to death. Overlord had her." he explained, his hold loosening on her to not cause more harm. He heard Ratchet respond, telling him to bring her to base.

"Optimus better not take this as me taking on a human." Maximus muttered.


End file.
